Tansvamps
by TennisRebels15
Summary: The Cullens are gone and Same needs his twin back to help him and the autobots defeat the new threat upon the earth. Will Bella never see the Cullen's ever again? Will Edward realize his mistake for leaving Bella? Is it to late for our favorite vampire and human to be together? Why wont Megatron die already? I DONT OWN ANYTHING! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_I do not own any thing_**

**This is my 3rd FanFiction. I chose these to movies since I thought they would be another great mesh of 2 movies. This is an Edward and Bella paring and everyone else is the same. **

BPOV

It's been a month since I've seen my family, a month since I held my love, and over a year since I've seen my brother. When I was dating Edward I couldn't tell him or his family what I really wanted to. If I did it would be considered treason to the whole world I would probably be put on a shuttle headed for Mars if I told them that I wasn't the clumsy girl, that I've been shot at, fought alien robots to save the human race and maybe even the vampire race, that I know the Voltori personally, they owe me a favor since I convinced Aro to let Jane and Dem be together 'yea I'm that good'. I loved them all and they left me, they didn't want me they through me aside like yesterdays trash and I couldn't blame them, who would ever want a broken down ugly mini van when they could have a Lamborghini and I'm the mini van. If I was them I would chose the Lamborghini. I looked at the clock and it read 8:00 am which meant I had ten minutes to get to school just great.

I grabbed my back pack and keys got into my truck before I realized I had arrived at school. I jumped out of my truck and started to make my way across the parking lot. I was half way to my first class when I felt as if I was being watched. I stopped and looked around but found no one so I continued walking on. I opened the door to my english class and found a new girl that was super tan with blonde hair and striking blue eyes like the ones the autobots had. I got a weird feeling as to not trust this girl. I made my way to my regular seat next to Angela and asked her who the new girl was.

"Oh thats Alice she just moved here from Florida, I just talked to her and she's really nice you should talk to her after class and invite her to sit with us at lunch" she suggested

"yea I think I will" now looking at the back of the new girl.

I was about to ask Angela more about her when the bell rung signaling that the class was to start. Through the whole class I wasn't paying attention to the teacher or the lesson but the mystery girl that gave me the uneasy feeling. I caught her looking at the corner of her eye watching me as if I was the most interesting thing in the world. I kept studying her every movement and her mine. The dismiss bell broke me out of my trance and I didn't grab my stuff until everyone was out of the room and it was just me and blondie. She came up to my desk.

"Hi I'm Alison" she said while extending her hand for me to shake it. I didn't, I did not trust this girl nor would I be nice to her not until I find out what her intensions were in Forks.

"Isabella" I told her with no emotion.

"I heard you moved from California" and thats were she slipped she was not human and was not a friend.

"I told people I moved from Arizona, who are you? and what do you want?" taking a step closer to this thing.

The next moment happened so fast 'Alice' transformed into a decepticon and a 5 foot tongue shot out of her mouth and wrapped around my throat choking me in the process. I was thrown onto desks and the chalk board I tried to pry her metal tongue from my neck but nothing seemed to work she was to strong for me. When my vision started to cloud Sam, Leo, and Carly bursted into the room. 'Alice' dropped me and her tongue disappeared back into her mouth I turned around letting a scream rip through my throat. I jumped onto me feet and like a bat out of hell ran with Sam and the others fast on my heals. Half way down the hall we looked back and saw the door shattered into pieces and a robot with bright blue eye's coming after us. We ran out side and into the library were we on the top level by the railing.

"Seem like you can't get a break were ever we send you Bells" Sam gasped while Leo and Carly grinned at me. Cue the eye roll.

"who said I wanted a break you guys didn't have to send me away" I argued

"it was only for your protection Bells" he told me again

"yea well I don't need to be protected" I still had a little part of me angry at him and everyone for sending me away after what happened in Egypt.

'Alice' followed us into the library and books were flying from all the shelves

you could here the shots around the room we sprang up and I launched myself over the railing and onto the light hanging from the ceiling Sam, Leo, and Carly climbed down the ladder that was against the wall. Papers were flying and people were running and screaming taking cover under tables and behind book cases. My weight was to much for the light and it dropped sending me 20ft towards the ground landing on my left side. I picked myself up off the ground and slid under the nearest table. I turned around and saw 'Alice' leap over the railing and disappear behind the book shelves. Next thing I know a whole row of book case explode sending everyone and everything hurling towards the back wall. I grab the shirts of Sam, Carly, Leo and crawled under the tables until we all had our backs pressed against the farest wall. 'Alice' was shooting tables that were in her way while we used our arms to cover our heads. One shot that she fired blew a huge hole in the wall right next to us and I was the first to get out. We sprinted out down the stairs towards the parking lot.

We Climbed into Bee and drove off to D.C. were we would meet up with the rest of the autobots. I could see all flames as we drove away and thought back to all my friends and classmates who got hurt or died in the mess that my brother and I always seem to make.

**Hope you like it please read and review!**

**if having any ideas for the story tell me and I will contemplate about putting it in the story**

**kk I love when you guys read and review about my stories 3**

**Until next time**

**Love ya xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**TennisRebels15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ground zero pt. 2**

**Thanks for the reviews every one keep it up! It makes my day hearing what you guys think of the story!**

CAROV

I was in my study as usual and it seemed like it was the only thing I did these days since we left a part of our family and my sons mate, Bella. We weren't the same ever since we left the small town of Forks. My family was falling part in front of my eye's and I didn't know what to do I was lost and it scared me of what would happen if Edward decided he couldn't stay away from her, god forbid she was in a tragic accident because our Bella is a danger magnet and we weren't there to save her. I try not to think about that time in my existence hoping that it doesn't come true. Edward had locked himself in his room when we first arrived at our new house in New York. Everyone wasn't the same even Rose, we didn't play baseball anymore or do anything as a family together. I was doing some paper work for the hospital when one of my co-workers from worked called me and said to turn on channel 7. I asked him what it was forand I got just that the problem was I wish I hadn't asked. I dropped the phone and stared at the TV screen. When the phone dropped and hit the floor everyone was in my office looking at what was on the news. Horror covered their features, on the news was an air shot of Forks High School covered in flames. The reporter came on.

"Matt good morning to you" one news reporter said

"Back at you John, If you look behind me you will see mast destruction to this small town High school. Forks is a little community on the outskirts of Seattle. After talking to the authorities we are learning about the victims of the Forks High School explosion that happened this morning as the community and the nation grieve for the loss of the students and staff who were at the heart of the explosion. Hello and thank you for joining us. Police had yet to find all the victims of this massacre but so far we have a few names that the police have released to us for our listeners tonight, 36 people are now dead and 40 are still missing one of which, is Isabella Swan the daughter of the Police chief of this small town. Investigators say that it gets harder and harder to pull out bodies of students and staff as they look for any that could have survived this fatal event. We also know that the explosion was so big it cleared the roof off of building 4 were the english classrooms were and many nearby buildings suffered a great amount a damage. What I understand now is that some of the bodies are just disintegrated, which makes this job more difficult of who finds the victims that were lost today"

"Now Matt does the government know what caused such a devastating explosion" John asked

"you know we asked the authorities that question several times and they have no answer for us at this very moment, back to you John" Matt said

"As the events play out of this tragedy we will keep you posted"

I shut off the screen and looked around my families faces all the girls looked like they were going to cry, Emmett and Jasper were frozen in shock and Edward was on the ground in a ball rocking back and forth. The most tragic thing that could happen to this family and my personal nightmare had just come true. Suddenly Alice snapped out of her shock and locked her eyes on Edward.

"GRAB him!" she screamed as Edwards jumped up and turned towards the door but before he could do what Alice saw he decided. Emmett, Jasper and myself tackled him to the ground as he screamed and sobbed yelling at us to let go that he couldn't live with out her. Jasper used his power to calm Edward down and once he was just sobbing quietly we let him up but kept a close distance incase he decided to make a move.

"Alice honey what did you see before?" Jasper asked his wife

"He was going to go to the Volturi and ask for death" she sobbed into Jaspers shirt.

Esmé pulled out of my arms and walked up to Edward and slapped him across the face.

"how could you think something like that, Bella wouldn't want you to give up your life if she died" she yelled at her 'favorite' and then returned to my arms.

"guys the reporter said she was on the missing list she could still be a live or she didn't even go to school" Emmett pointed out

"he's right for all we know Bella could still be alive" Jasper said

"I don't want to be here "Edward said

"we could move" Alice suggested

"how about DC we haven't been there in 80 years" looking at my family for approval.

There were a course of yeas throughout the room and that settled it we were moving back to DC.

"I'll call the school and hospital and you guys can get the apartment and everything we need packed."

My family left to get everything done so we could leave as soon as possible I prayed for the first time in over 300 years that Bella was still alive and out there and not in that pile of bricks.

We got all our things packed in the cars and in the moving vans and headed for hopefully a new start and I pray that Bella is still alive for all our sakes.

**Theres the Cullen's first POV more to come**** for the next chapter. Thanks to all the reader that messaged me about starting another movie that was a cross cover with twilight but still had Edward and Bella romance in it. I think this is a good mix since it fits in with Edward and how he lived in Chicago when he was human and the big battle takes place in Chicago.**

**Until next time! ! ! ! !**

**Love ya xoxoxoxox**

**TennisRebels15**


End file.
